


Never Have I Ever...

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Community: bill_ficathon, Drinking Games, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie spends a visit to Egypt drinking with Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katmarajade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/gifts).



**Title:** Never Have I Ever...  
**Pairing:** Bill-Charlie!Gen  
**Author:** luvscharlie **Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** S11, drinking games  
**Word Count:** 500  
**Summary:** Charlie spends a visit to Egypt drinking with Bill.  
**Warnings:** Sexual references, raunchy boy talk  
**Notes:** Thanks to my beta, katmarajade who also gifted me with the best of all prompts. Written for the 2015 bill_ficathon on Live Journal

Charlie was staggering under Bill's weight as he tried to pull his brother through the door of his Egypt flat. "Damn, Bill, you live one boring life for all the 'never have I evers' you drank your way through. Curse breaking obviously sounds more glamorous than it is."

Charlie shoved Bill onto the sofa and flopped down into the nearest armchair. He took the bottle of Old Ogdens from the table and took a swig. "Shame you were so thoroughly pissed. That bird at the bar wanted to take you home. I could tell." 

Bill opened a bloodshot eye. "How?"

"She told me so." Charlie took another swig. "Then you threw up on her shoe and I think that changed her mind." 

"Ugh, why did you start that stupid game anyway?"

"Never have I ever is classic," Charlie said. "You just suck at it because you're so bloody boring."

"The game was interesting, but I'm pretty sure you lied about fucking Mary Brocklehurst's face in sixth year." Bill put a hand to his head.

"Not a lie. A glorious experience." Charlie swung a leg over the arm of the chair and sighed as if lost in a wonderful memory. 

"And Sylvia Smith in the Quidditch locker rooms?" 

Charlie's ears reddened. "Not technically a lie, though I'll admit a bit of exaggeration. Still a nice fuck, but she didn't actually intend to lock us in. That just sounded better in the story. Seemed to make her look as if she wanted me more."

"How much more did you lie tonight?" Bill sat up and tried to stop the room from spinning.

"I'm hurt. You act like I'm as boring as you." 

"Oh, I'm sure there are just tons of birds in Romania dying to get in your pants."

Charlie seemed to ponder this. "Well, the ones in Romania certainly want in my pants. I mean, who wouldn't? There's just a shortage of them. Seems girls only like dragon keepers, not dragons themselves, so not too many girls choose my career path. Limits the choices." 

"Yeah, they don't care for old tombs much either." Despite his state, Bill took the bottle from Charlie and took another swig.

"I'm starting to question our occupational choices." 

Bill nodded. "The lack of women was certainly not included in the career day brochures, eh?"

"No. I'm considering writing a complaint letter to old McGonagall. What do you think?"

"I think you better drink a little more to clear your head of such crazy ideas. That woman would hand you your arse faster than you could say 'birds'." 

Charlie seemed to agree. He nodded. "Still, it seems unfair to the up and coming curse breakers and dragon keepers that they don't know how much of a relationship they're going to have with their right hand." 

Bill grinned. "Never have I ever seen Mum in her knickers." 

Charlie rolled his eyes as Bill took a drink. "Some people get far too much enjoyment out of my childhood trauma. Bastard."


End file.
